


The Judgement Of Nemesis

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: I have decided to follow a number of authors on A03 and dedicate a whole fiction to my one chapter stories.  Perhaps I may expand them in the future.  Hope you enjoy them any way, if anybody wants to use a story as a beginning of their own story please feel free to use them only please acknowledge me - thankyou





	1. Judgement of Nemesia

**Author's Note:**

> I do not owe the characters of Harry Potter, and are only playing with the. This is an alternative universe one shot at present. For all those people who may want to see the marauders being punished for their bullying hope you enjoy this. To be warned this is not a nice and fluffy story, and there is marauder and Dumbledore bashing.

“I am punishing you Charles for not disciplining and ensuring your son grew into a mature and honourable person. After all that I have seen with my own eyes, heard from witnesses and viewed from people’s memories I have decided to take control not only of the family but of his friends and fellow bullies”

“But you cannot do this! The power that the founders of our soc….”  
“Power that our father left to me Charles?”  
“He entrusted you with the safety and continuation of the Lordship....he trusted you to ensure the power that the Lords wielded was unchanged! He never gave you the power to promote the degradation and usurpation of other lesser wizards over our blood line”  
“Bollocks Charles as the mundanes say…..Father left me as his Nemesia the power to judge our wizarding scared 28 families and their behaviour and character….I Charles have the ultimate power to award the Lordship to WHO I SEE IS FIT FOR IT!.....and you and your progeny are not fit to hold the Lordship….my judgement and punishment is swift and sure…..”

“I am sorry Nemesia to have to do this…but you will not take me or my sons inheritance away from us” with that an elderly man with messy black hair streaked with grey, who looked an older version of his esteemed and loved Gryffindor son raised his wand and started to cast the killing curse. His older sister drew herself up and cast a shield so strong that the spell rebounded off it and felled her brother.

Nemesia just sighed and stated in a matter of fact voice “Really Charles! If you are going to try to kill a Satanist, you should make sure it is fool proof after all….the only thing you have managed is to bring your sons punishment and humiliation to fruition quicker” With that the witch walked away from the scene, crying for innocence and plans that her and Charles once had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a cold and frosty the day of James Potter father’s funeral. James father had died off a broken heart soon after his beloved wife and James mother had passed away from a prolonged illness.

James at sixteen was not ready to take the mantle of the Potter Lordship but he knew that his Godfather would steer and help him, his intended Lilly Evens and the marauders on the light path. After all he and his friends were part of the noble Gryffindor house, home to the honourable and brave. Not like those slimy sneaky snakes, his Lilly had her eyes opened and now knew how tainted with evil and darkness the whole house was.

 

The next day after the funeral and wake, James, Lilly, their friends and his Godfather attended the reading of the will of his parents. 

The will was straight forward, everything that Charles had or owned James inherited. It was a very subdued James, Lilly and Dumbledore that returned to Hogwarts school.

They entered the school and James and Lilly returned to Gryffindor dormitories to pack their belongings, as they were leaving the school that night! They shrunk their trunks and made their way to the headmaster’s office for Lilly to hand in her prefect’s badge and James to hand in his Quidditch captaincy badge.

They entered the very clustered office and stopped open mouthed when they saw James aunt sitting in front of Dumbledore desk with Snivellous sat by the side of her. His aunt stood up, quickly followed by Snivellous, James suddenly was aware of his situation, and knelt and kissed Snivellous Lord Potter ring. He stood up and looked into Snivellous eyes, expecting to see mockery, and Snivellous delight in James being degraded and humilated. But all he saw was understanding and pity for James and Lilly. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat and was about to say something when James Aunt Nemesia interrupted “Don’t say a word Dumbledore! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON MY NEPHEW JAMES AND HIS FRIENDS WITH YOUR BLATANT FAVORITISM!” she turned to James and Lilly and continued “I gather that nobody told you of my father’s last will and testament. There has always been a Nemesis in the Potter family, to ensure that the Potter Lordship resides with the most worthy of contenders to it. I was my father’s named Nemesis….it was my duty to ensure that the Potter Lordship was inherited by a man that would ensure its integrity and honour……….When I saw you last year in Diagon Alley, tormenting 4:1 a fellow pupil of your school….for the crime of just existing! I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE THE CHARACTER AND CONVICTIONS TO BE A POTTER LORD!...but I did my duty and investigated you and your friends….to find any redeeming qualities you might have, after all the altercation may have been a fluke…..BUT IT WASN’T….YOU JAMES CHARLES NO NAME HAD BEEN ALLOWED TO EXERCISE.BEHAVIOUR.AND.BULLYING.THROUGHOUT.YOUR.CHARMED.LIFE……So I had little choice, I tried to speak to your father, my younger brother and your Godfather Dumbledore……I warned them ……I begged them to reign you in, to discipline you…..but they wouldn’t…..So I took action!”  
James was openly begging his aunt now, the witch that he called an old hag that day in Diagon Alley. After all the witch had to come to his enemy Snivellous aide. If only he had realised that the old hag was the sister that his father and Dumbledore had been afraid off. If only he and his friends the marauders had realised the power she wielded. For this witch was not only the Potters personal nemesis but because the scared 28 families were closely related, she was the Nemesis for all the wizarding world! Her judgements could not be over ruled, but never before had a Nemesis wielded the inherited power they had. 

But this Nemesis had broken all previous traditions and expectations. Her judgement and punishment had been cruel and demeaning. 

That day at Gringotts the marauders had been told about their futures and punishments. James Potter had been stripped off his family magic and cast out into wizarding society with just his parents meagre savings. There had not even been enough in his parents vaults to pay for his last year of tuition. 

Lilly’s parents had decided to withdraw her from Hogwarts and send her to an exclusive all girl’s magical academy in America, after his Aunt had informed them about her actions towards other students and friends.

Peter Pettigrew had not only been stripped of his families magic, but he had also lost his magic and was now a squib. But the worse part of his punishment was that nobody remembered him outside his close friends the marauders. Even his family had forgotten that he existed, last he had heard Peter was staying in a mundanes homeless hostel trying to find work.

Remus Lupin had been transformed permanently into his wolf form, except for the nights of the full moon where he once again transformed into a wizard from sunset to sunrise. He was now a pet of a very rich American wizard. 

Sirius Black had been replaced as the heir of the Black family to his younger brother Regulas Black. He was also to bond with a prominent wizarding family. He was to become consort to the heir of a Korean Lord and third bonded partner, with no power or wealth of his own.

But to add humiliation and salt to the marauders and their supporters wounds. Severus Snape, a half blood wizard, who had been abused at home, school and elsewhere had been given the Potter Lordship. Severus now as Lord Potter was the most powerful wizard in British wizarding society. And Dumbledore through his actions had lost the Potter seats and power for ever.  
The wizarding world would never be the same again!


	2. The richest wizard of all Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts needs rebuilding, and the richest wizard is asked to fund the project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a conversation from a person who said that if they hadn't emigrated to Britain as a young man, they thought they would be dead by now because of the culture of their home country at the time

“As you can see there is a lot of work that needs to be done to bring Hogwarts up to her former glory, Sir”  
Harry and the group from Hogwarts and the ministry of magic were escorting the richest wizard in the magical world around the battle field that had once been Hogwarts school of magic. The final battle played out with Hogwarts in the middle of it, had left the former beautiful school a ruin. Where there had been a magnificent castle was only a ruin. 

The quidditch pitch and spacious lawns of the school had quickly become a wilderness. The forbidden forest had upped and left to pastures new. A lot of money was needed to rebuild Hogwarts to its former glory.

The ministry of magic with the Harry Potter the saviour of the wizarding world, had gone cap in hand to the British mundane government to beg and plead for the funds to rebuild the only official wizarding school in the British Isles. They had refused to even give a knut to the cause. The minister of mundane education had sneered and commented when they presented their proposal “That the British Sovereign Government had considered the wizarding ministry proposal, but it did not fit in with the plans the British Government now had for the British Wizarding society” which they had found out was to integrate the two societies into the British mundane society. Having an exclusive private run magical school would be counter to their aims.

So the British Magical society were left to build Hogwarts back up from the rubble and devastation, and rebuild it to the former glory that their former wise and dead chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore had ensured that Hogwarts had become when he had been Headmaster.

The richest wizard in the world looked at the devastation that was Hogwarts and gave his answer to their proposal “NO! I will not give a knut to the damable and evil project!” with that the tall, hook nosed wizard walked to a waiting limonene and was driven off to the nearest airport to fly back south. 

Everybody in the presenting group looked at each other, that had not been the answer they were hoping for. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter’s friend and brightest witch of her generation sighed and voiced what everybody else in the group was thinking “But the man he gives most of his wealth to different causes including little known and worthless causes like the Special needs Olympics, he funds rehab centres for teenagers and homeless shelters for anybody in the major British town and cities. Why has he refused to support the rebuilding of Hogwarts, it is the future of British wizarding society”  
“Perhaps he wants us to beg, have Harry Potter the saviour on his needs promising him almost anything. There has to be away to get him to pay for the rebuilding of Hogwarts, the cost will not even register on his personal fortune” Ronald Weasley countered.

“The man owes the wizarding world this, he has made his fortune of patenting his potions. Most of his fortune has been from the wizarding society and to now turn his back on it his unforgiveable” Minerva McGonagall said

“Perhaps! He doesn’t know how important Hogwarts has been, he was obviously never a pupil at Hogwarts. Perhaps a delegation of former students and professors would be able to make him see how important and inclusive Hogwarts was. After all Hogwarts allowed children from all backgrounds to be taught here” Fillus Flitwick added. It was then agreed that a delegation would consisting of Hogwarts professors and former pupils would try again to make the richest wizard in the world see sense and provide the money to rebuild Hogwarts to her former glory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later saw a congregation of past Hogwarts pupils and professors being admitted into the richest wizards office. The office was minimalist and functional, refreshments were produced and consumed and the presentation began.

The presentation Hogwarts considered of the esteemed history of the two thousand years of Hogwarts. The inclusive nature of the education offered at Hogwarts, that could be offered nowhere else, the presentation last four hours with the Saviour of the wizarding world Harry Potter making an impassioned plea to the wizard to fund the rebuilding of Hogwarts.

The wizard pinched the bridge of his nose and replied “NO! I will not contribute a knut to the rebuilding of Hogwarts school”  
“But why not? You have made your fortune through potions and the wizarding world. You owe the wizarding world for your success. This is a small way that you can pay the wizarding world back. After all you contribute and support such stupid causes such as the special needs Olympics”  
The man looked at the group and replied to Hermione Granger outburst “I OWE THE WIZARDING WORLD NOTHING. Everything I have now I have worked for, the people that I owe for my success to are not the wizarding world it is my employees who work for me. My parents, my illiterate father and step mother who ensured I had the education and support to reach for my dreams”

“But your dreams and aspirations would have been greatly increased if you had been allowed to attend Hogwarts school, the support that you would have got to develop your magical gift would have allowed you to participate fully in the magical world. That is what we want to continue with. And by supporting the funding of the rebuilding Hogwarts school then you will be allowing other pupils to have the advantages you didn’t” Fillius argued, and there were nods of agreement from the group of influential wizards in the room.

“Oh I attended Hogwarts!” the wizard stated, and looked at the supervised faces of the group “I was the poor half-blood cracker child from a prominent wizarding family the Princes. My mother Eileen Prince fucked back off to her family when it was apparent that I had little magical talent, I think I have six half magical siblings. My father a milkman married my mother a nurse, we all moved down south where her family could help us. The day that my letter asking me to attend Hogwarts, my parents decided that I had to attend, they had to take a second mortgage out on their house to ensure my tuition fees were paid.”  
“I cannot recall no Prince child attending Hogwarts when you would have” Minerva replied sharply  
“Because I left a month after starting at the school, my parents removed me from Hogwarts and I attended a mundane specialist school, the education I believe was far more extensive and academic than Hogwarts would have been” The professors that had accompanied the group to make the presentation looked at each other, then Minerva gasped and whispered “You are the Snape boy, the poor, loutish cracker pupil from Slytherin house. YOUR MOTHER SLAPPED ME ROUND THE FACE AND KNEED THE HEAD OF THE GOVENERORS IN THE GROIN! How did you overcome your upbringing, to have all this?”  
“Oh! You finally remember then Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. The poor child that you allowed or condoned to be bullied 4:1 by the Saviour here father and friends. My only crime being a half blood slytheyn that had a supposed best friend in Gryffindor house. For four weeks my life was hell, my housemates hated me, the teachers and elves despised me and the marauders pranked me so mercilessly that I was constantly in the infirmary.” The professors looked at each other, it was true they had never really liked the poor, ugly looking cracker Slytherin, the child after all was always in trouble starting altercation with his peers, especially the group known as the marauders.

“It all came to a head when I was hospitalised because of a brain compression, the result of being hexed by a light spell. The tripping hex at the top of the grand stairs, you would not have informed my parents, but the fact that I nearly the fact died from the fall swayed your hand and you had to inform them!”

Everybody looked at each other, not liking where the conversation was now going. After all Hogwarts was a school full of children. Accidents happened, pranks went wrong and the only house known for it’s unsavourily and evil ways were the Slytherin. After all Harry Potter’s best friend Ronald Weasley had been correct, all the evil and dark wizards including the last one, Lord Voldemort had been pupils of Slytherin house.

The wizard smiled and continued “My parents were horrified when they found our the extent of he apparent pranking and the professors condoning of it. Perhaps I can help you remember what you actually said to my step mother ‘The little shit needs to know his place, I have only thrashed him when he deserves it. twenty with the cane will teach him his place. She only kneed Potters father in the nuts when he laughed about his sons and friend supposed pranking of me”

Everybody in the room sat there in silence, wondering how they could salvage the situation. They needed this wizards money but obviously it would now be difficult to procure if what he said and remembered about his time at Hogwarts was true

“Perhaps your parents never allowed you to settle in to Hogwarts, After a few months you would have made friends. It can be difficult to adjust to new situations, if you had come to us professors we would have helped you with your difficulties, including your slight disagreements with your peers” Fillius spoke to the wizard, trying to salvage something from the meeting

“Really? My parents were horrified and worried that the next time the esteemed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had to call them in. I WOULD BE DEAD FROM MY PEERS PRANKING! So my parents withdrew me from Hogwarts and spent the tuition money sending me to a good middle of the road mundane specialist school, with excellent mundane and wizarding academic record and a very robust anti bullying culture! The money they saved from the Hogwarts tuition allowed them to put me through my mundane university education. I look back and am so happy and glad that the actions of my peers and professors at Hogwarts, had me fleeing the wizarding society…….because I do believe that after seeing the carnage and death that two futile civil wizarding wars had caused, that a person’s life is cheap and easily spent by the elders of the society. I think I would have been dead by now, perhaps in my twenties if I completed my education at Hogwarts and joined the wizarding world completely! So no I will not be supporting the rebuilding of the iconic Hogwarts school, lets it be a memorial to all of the wastage of young wizarding life spent there and the futility of fighting two civil wars. Mrs Hearn, please see my guests out” and with that the Hogwarts group were escorted out of the Cambridge headquarters of Snape’s international mundane and magical company.


	3. The future is green and silver?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius talks to his eldest son about Hogwarts, and remembers the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most probable expand this as a longer fiction in the future.

“It’s not fair! Why do I have to be the heir to two families? And Sevie is just normal and the heir to none” whined and questioned a eleven year old Harry Black nee Potter blood adopted son of Sirius and Nemesia Black. 

“Because Severus your brother has issues Harry, yes he is intelligent and he is your blood adopted brother. But he would not be able to cope with the responsibility of being the Black or Potter head of house” Harry just looked at this father in all but name and wished that he could make the man see that he did not want the responsibility of being the head of the Black family. Of course it was vastly different now that Sirius had given up his magical Lordship and become a member of the mundane British Society. But the fortune of two families in the Goblins mundane bank was immense, and that is what Harry would have control of when Sirius died, hopefully not for many years in the future.

Sirius had never thought he would think that out of his two sons, that his other son Severus was the one who was the apple of his eye. But Severus had always trusted and wanted to be in the company of his father, it also helped that Severus normally followed the family rules. Harry was the complete opposite and always into mischief, he couldn’t sit still for a minute. But Sirius and his bonded loved the two children unconditionally.

“What are you not telling me Harry? It doesn’t matter what you have done, Your mother and I will always love you”

“DONTWANTTOGOTOHOGWARTSWANTTOGOTOANORMALSCHOOLLIKESEVERUS” Harry quickly said, and it took Sirius a full five minutes to figure out what Harry had said. Sirius looked at Harry in surprise and answered “But you wanted to go to Hogwarts last week! You couldn’t wait to go with your friend Ronald and the Star Trekkers and have fun” Sirius did not answer that Harry’s friend Ronald Weasley was a foul mouthed little hooligan, even if the Weasley family were part of the sacred twenty eight wizarding families

“I Know and I did dad! But then I caught Ronald and his brothers torturing Sevie in their garden….they made him cry….and when I paid them back, they ran back to Mrs Weasley who said that Sevie was a squib and deserved to be made fun of! And that when I was sorted into my correct house Gryffindor like you….I would understand why people like Sevie desevered what her sons did to him….nobody deserves to be bullied because they are a mundane dad! NOBODY!”

“What else happened?” a subdued Sirius asked

“I might of said that I hoped the stupid hat sorted me into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor house, and that I did not want to be part of a house that bullied people just because they are different….and Mrs Weasley said that if I was sorted into Slytherin then I would become a death eater and friends with the likes of Draco Malfoy and turn evil. When I said that we follow the old ways and mundane ways she flipped dad, saying that Mr Dumbledore and the other professors would make sure that I saw the error of my ways and turned to the light and new ways…soIamsacaredthatHogwartswillchangemeandIwon’tloveSevieoryouanymore dad!”

Sirius took a deep breath and replied to his distraught son “Harry! You and Sevie are wonderful, kind most of the time, and I am proud that both of you are more intelligent then me or my friends including your real father James was at your age! The fact that you stood up to Mrs Weasley and her sons shows me that Hogwarts will never change who you are…..and even if you were sorted into the Puffs house let alone the Snake house, everybody in the family mundane and magical will be proud of you! Just remember Harry that the mundanes follow the old ways in their own style. What has you mum always told you about the mundane’s festivals Harry?”

“That before the Romans and Christianity, everybody in Britain mundane and magical followed the old ways and celebrated the same feasts and festivals…..but that when the Romans and then the Catholic church invaded England, they were so scared of the old ways…that they outlawed them! But the non-magical people still celebrated the old traditions and festivals anyway. The Holy Roman Catholic Church had to make up their holidays for the mundanes to follow at Yule, Easter etc. This allowed the church to slowly separate the two societies” Harry looked perplexed and then continued “So really can I be sorted into any house? And you will not be angry at all?” Harry asked Sirius 

Sirius nodded and added “Harry! I know you can argue with the hat and ask to be sorted where you want….after all me and a boy called Severus Snape asked the hat to be sorted into our different houses and just remember that no matter what people like that old Harpy says a house does not make you evil or good! Children like Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley have been raised to behave a certain way….look son, just listen to what happens when people are sorted into their houses, and then perhaps choose the house that you want to belong to base on that, and remember that your Aunt Andromeda the Slytherin Queen married a mundane!” Harry seemed to ponder the advice, said goodnight to his dad and went upstairs to bed, leaving Sirius to think about his past and the decisions that had brought him here with a wife and two adopted sons

Flashback

But he is Snivellous Nemesia, I cannot look after the hook nose git…even if he is a baby” Sirius wailed at the mundane witch who had presented him with his nemesis Snivellous as a baby in arms

“Severus Snape is the reason that you are free Sirius! Not the old fool Albus Dumbledore….DUMBLEDORE would have imprisoned you in Azkaban last night without a trail. It was only Severus Snape’s testimony that saved you, he tried to commit suicide after giving his evidence to clear you, pensive memories all because his and your master Dumbledore promised him Azkaban if he gave evidence at your trail. The potion he brewed for once was contaminated and he just de-aged himself….HE IS JUST A BABY THAT YOU OWE YOUR FREEDOM TO SIRIUS…GROW UP AND BECOME A MAN. Look to make it easier for you I will marry you and help to raise this little one….you won’t even have to interact with the child if you don’t want to, but he needs your status as Lord Black to protect him”

Reluctantly Sirius agreed to his bonded’s mad plan, the first thing they did that day after Sirius had got ready, was to visit Gringotts to ensure that everything was legal and that all the important paperwork completed. Gringotts bank was a vast structure that oozed power and control, as the Lord Black, Sirius was seen immediately by the Black account manager. The Goblins completed the blood adoption and removed the memories of Severus Snape the youngest potions master and order of the phoenix spy and placed them in safe storage in the Black vaults. This left Severus Black as a normal baby with no memories of his previous life to hinder him in his second childhood.

It was a month later in a functional and bare Gringotts interview room that the last testament and will of the Potters was read in a closed session with just Remus and the Blacks as the audience. Albus Dumbledore had tried to get the wills sealed by the Wizengamot, and had placed the Potters son Harry with his maternal relations. 

Sirius was sitting in the room bouncing little Sevie on his knee trying to get his black onyx eyed son to sleep, but his son seemed fascinated by his best friend Remus and was trying to grab onto Remus’s hair. After the introductions the will was read, and Sirius and Remus found out how depraved the Albus Dumbledore really was. He had apparently left little Harry Potter with his mothers magical hating relatives totally disregarding the Potters wills. It took some planning, but Harry Potter was rescued from his relatives and was blood adopted by the Blacks.

In Harry’s place a dead golem was left to be found when the magical world looked for Harry. The wards and monitoring instruments that Dumbledore had in place were transferred by the Goblins to Harry’s cousin Dudley Dursley ensuring that Dumbledore never knew that Harry had been rescued.

The Goblins of course conducted a complete medical and inheritance test on Harry Black nee Potter. The extensive neglect and abuse that the young toddler had suffered in such a short time, the horcrux and bindings that had been placed on the young Black Heir core were removed. After Harry’s blood adoption, an inheritance test was completed on the two boys. 

Harry as being just slightly older than Severus had become heir to the Black and Potter Lordships and families. Of course until the dead Harry Potter had been found by the magical world, Harry would not be able to claim the Potter Lordship. 

In the functional and practical interview room the Goblins explained to the Black parents, Remus Lupin and the Tonks the Horcrux that had been lodged in Harry and its difficult removal. The Horcrux had been placed in a ritual crystal skull and was waiting to join with the other Horcruxes that Lord Voldemort must have made. Sirius was not the only one in that room that realised the one person other than Voldemort who would know what and where the other Horcruxes were stored was Albus Dumbledore, and everybody knew that he would never divulge the information willingly.

End of flashback

From that moment on Sirius priority had been the safety of his family and his wife’s extended family. He had slowly moved the extensive Black fortune from the magical world into the mundane world. He had renounced the Black magical Lordship when the fortune was safe. Due to the interference Dumbledore through the Wizengamot, the Black Lordship had fallen to the Weasleys and not the Malfoys.

Albus Dumbledore had of course ensured that the Weasleys and Black’s were good friends. Sirius still remembered the interrogation he had received from Dumbledore, when the Weasleys and Albus had found out that the Black Lordship carried not only extra kudos, duties but also carried more expense for the impoverished family. Albus had seemed beyond angry when the Weasleys had found out the state of the Black fortune or lack of it. 

Now eight years later the Black’s were looking forward with trepidation to sending Harry to Hogwarts, Severus as a cracker and with learning difficulties would not be able to attend Hogwarts. Nemesia had taken her bonded reasons and never volunteered her own, which was that Sirius had fallen so much in love with his other son, that he never wanted him to have the same childhood at Hogwarts that he did the first time around.

Severus had been enrolled in an exclusive mundane private school, that taught a mostly mundane syllabus but included magical subjects as well. The school knew of Severus special needs and requirements, it was a Japanese school that set high academic standards and had rigid time table that Severus could easily follow easily. It also kept Sirius beloved Sevie away from Dumbledore and his nefarious plans. 

For two adopted children, their sons loved each other and many people mistook them for actual siblings. Harry was very defensive towards his younger brother Sevie, Sirius wondered if Harry would demand to be sorted into the snake pit, just to upset Dumbledore and the Weasley’s. 

Sirius got up and poured himself a drink toasted his parents portraits and concluded “I see that you have ensured Harry understands his family background! Thank you!. Here’s to the next seven eventful years for Harry and us, especially if he is to be sorted into the Snake house” 

Sirius mother looked down from her portrait and with a tight smile asked “Would you be very upset if he was sorted into the family’s preferred house Slytherin Sirius?”  
“No Mother! I think I might even be ecstatic if he was, Harry has all the attributes of the Snake house, and would be joining his mundane friends there as well…..the Star Trekkers I think they are called!” His parents looked at him with incredulity and Sirius continued “Mother, Father……Mundanes prize the attributes of the Snake house above all else, to them ambition, intelligence are virtues to have. There are apparently according to Lord Malfoy more mundanes and Half blood children in Slytherin house then in the other houses. The snakes look after each other as a family does and I want Harry to have that protection….so thank you for telling my sons about our family history and making them proud of being members of the Black family…well I am off to bed as tomorrow will be a long day…..outfitting Harry for Hogwarts next week!” With that Sirius left his study in Grimwald place and joined his bonded in their bedroom.


	4. A worthwhile life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter reflects on his life and choices after the wizarding second war. He reflects on the man that was Severus Snape and the choice he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that follows from a story posted on Fan fiction.net, the story has not been updated for a while, and my muse just wondered what may have happened to the ad hoc Potter family. The story is called Making a life worthwhile by Torry-Riddle, and hopefully the author may finish it one day. Please note there is Weasley and Dumbledore bashing in this chapter.

Gabriel Evans Potter sat in the Headmistress office with his mother, awaiting his punishment for hitting the bully Ronald Weasley Jr in the nose. He would absolutely do it again, he hated the boy with every fibre of his body, but this time Ronald Weasley had gone too far. Gabriel knew he would be spanked at the very least for his actions, but he did not care. After all one of his hero’s Martin Luther King had once quoted “We will not remember what our enemies did to us in the future, but only the silence of our friends” and Gabriel always tried to live up to the man. 

Gabriel listen with boredom as Ronald’s father the well-known war hero George Weasley loudly demanded his expulsion for dare harming his son ‘whatever! Thought Gabriel’ everybody in their junior school and class knew that Ronald Weasley Jr. was always protected by his father, there were no repercussions to the slime balls pranks, humiliations and downright bullying. Gabriel could only hope that he was not sorted into the same house as the little bullying twerp at Hiogwarts.

A voice was heard, it was medallic and lifting, the woman his peers mother asked the question “Why don’t we ask my daughter exactly what happened in the classroom, before deciding on Mr Potter’s punishment?” She turned her daughter Nemesia and asked the question

Nemesia straightened herself in the seat and replied “We were doing our maths work, when Ronald kept pulling on my hair. I asked him to stop, but he replied that ‘a ugly nigger girl and a mud blood should be grateful for his attention’ I asked him to stop, but he wouldn’t. I then told Mr Black what Ronald was doing and he said that I had to get use to the attention and that perhaps if I hadn’t worn such revealing clothes to school today, then I would not have distracted poor Ronald from his work”  
Gabriel stopped himself from sneering at their teachers comment, everybody knew that poor Ronald Weasley Jr was as thick as sh…. as his Godmother Minerva McGonagall said. Or that he had been gifted with his double his parents IQ deficit as his Godfather Fillius Flitwick liked to say.   
“So I was forbidden from hitting Ronald back, but Gabriel stood up and said to Mr Black that ‘ according to Martin Luther King, it is the silence of our friends that will be remembered by the wronged person, and he would not stay silent any more’…with that he walked over to Ronald and punched him in the nose!, and then we landed here mum”

Nemesia mother looked at the headmistress and teacher and said “You called me and the other parents out of our work, over a clear case of bullying. How DARE YOU ALLOW A BOY TO BULLY OTHERS INCLUDING MY DAUGHTER. If you do not at least suspend this RONALD WEASLEY, I will be contacting the head of the school governors, who is my adopted sister. OFSTED and reporting this to the local papers. I am sure that they would be interested in the fact you allow such bullying in your school!”

“Now Mrs Marsh. Ronald was only teasing and playing with Nemesia, whereas Gabriel hit a fellow pupil for no good reason at all!” Mr Black the children’s teacher commented

Nemesia mother stood up strode the two or three steps to the teacher and then started to run her hands seductively down the man’s crotch. The headmistress in a shocked voice ordered the woman to stop harassing her teacher. Nemesia mother looked at the headmistress and teacher and just said “So it is perfectly fine for a boy to harass my daughter or any girl, because he has no conception of what his actions are doing….but I CANNOT HARESS YOU OR YOUR TEACHERS because you feelings violated. What about my daughter and the other pupils this boy and his gang have targeted, are their feelings of no consequence. If Gabriel here, had not stood up to this boy, when would you have stopped the bullying….perhaps when he had his hand in her knickers. Or would it be her fault again, because she had to sit next to him! The boy is a bully, and this is not the first time that Gabriel and his friends have tried to stop his bullying”

Gabriel looked at his new friend Nemesia, and saw the poor girl trying to decide whether to try not to cry in embarrassment or sit straight with pride at her mother’s antics. Nemesia in the end looked at Gabriel and sat straight in the chair, after all her mother had come to Gabriel’s and her defence.

The meeting was quickly over after the demonstration by Nemesia mother. Gabriel was given a slap on the wrist for his actions against Ronald (lines and a detention for a week during the school lunchtime). Ronald Weasley was suspended from school for the last two weeks of their junior education. 

It was a very subdued Gabriel that followed his mother out of the headmistress office and home. Just as they were leaving the school grounds Nemesia ran up to Gabriel hugged him and whispered in his ear “MY HERO” and that thought Gabriel was more than payment enough for the punishment he would receive from his parents.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry James Potter just looked at his wife of ten years Hermione Granger with an incredulous expression on his face. Their oldest son Gabriel was in trouble for bullying the idiot Ronald Weasley Jr, Gabriel never got into trouble normally. Their son was the quiet child, who played by himself, the was a shy and awkward boy who loved reading, blowing their kitchen up through the brewing experiments he did. It was usually their Godson Teddy Tonks or second oldest son James Potter that were in trouble at school. 

Harry closed his eyes and tried not to laugh when Hermione explained the meeting in the headmistress office. “So Gabriel now has a girlfriend, what does she look like Hermione? And is she going to Hogwarts with Gabriel and the rest of his group” asked Harry, forgetting or ignoring the reason for the meeting in the office. In fact he knew that Hermione was as proud of Gabriel as he was for standing up to a boy who was bullying their peers. 

“Mundane born, black, appears intelligent and Gabriel has won her over big time! But Harry, how are we going to punish Gabriel! HE HIT THE BOY…..and even though there was a good reason..”

“Nothing Hermione, nothing, the school has dealt with the situation. Gabriel was trying to stand up for somebody weaker who was being bullied even though the teacher stood by and condoned the boys actions” Harry gave Hermione a look that said they would discuss the issue later, when the two of them were alone and young ears could not over hear their conversation.

Hermione sighed and turned to finish the dinner for the family, the Potter family had of course like most magical house elves. They had two very different elves, one was an elderly elf called Kreacher who had looked and protected the Potter family including their son Gabriel since they had married all those years ago. Their second elf was Winky, who looked after the house and completed most of the household chores. Winky and Kreacher had bonded themselves over the years, their luke warm friendship had turned to proper love, like Harry’s and Hermione’s and the elves now had two elflings as well. Their three children adored the house elves their elfings, playing with them and helping (hindering) thought Harry the house elves in the kitchen when they could. Hermione was now pregnant with their fourth child, the child was a very happy accident. Gabriel had begged his parents to stay at home and not got to Hogwarts, because he would miss meeting his little sibling, when Hermione gave birth during his first month at Hogwarts.

For once Hermione had decided to cook dinner for the family, Hermione was many things in life, a good mother, excellent lawyer and academic, but she would never make a domestic goddess. Her cooking was awful and the children almost thought they were being punished when she produced something from the kitchen. Harry came and stood by the side of Hermione at the oven and sighed “What is that supposed to be Hermione?” 

Hermione looked at the mess on the oven hob and sighed “Not what it supposed to look like, from the pictures in the recipe book”

“Come on, leave the mess to Winky and Kreacher, I’ll go and get us fish and chips from round the corner” Harry had not even turned from the hob, when Winky their house elf popped into the kitchen, admonished Hermione and started to clear away the mess she had made.

Later on that evening Harry went and said goodnight to his three sons, all different, all intelligent and like most siblings they fought like hell between themselves. But Harry knew they loved each other, Gabriel was the last of his children that Harry visited in his room. 

Harry knocked and entered the room, to find big black, onyx green flecked worried eyes looking at him, from a tall and lanky boy. Harry smiled and sat down on Gabriel’s bed and commented “So Gabriel why did you hit Ronald Weasley?”  
Gabriel sighed and looked at his hero, his father. The man whose opinion that mattered the most to Gabriel. No matter what mischief or mistakes that Gabriel and his siblings did, his dad never lost his temper. He was strict, but loving and interested in them, because they were his family. “Because Ronald was being a bullying prat again! And I saw how upset dad, really upset Nemesia was when he kept poking her, pulling her hair and saying that she was a stupid mud blood that should know her place…….when Mr Black did nothing, I flipped and kept thinking about what Martin Luther King had said….and I realised that I didn’t want Nemesia or others to remember I allowed Ronald to bully her and the other girls…I knew it was wrong dad, and no matter what James says about me hitting Ronald was justified, I realise that two wrongs do not make a right!”  
Harry smiled and continued “So Gabriel! You protected and helped a weaker person who was being bullied! Yes it was very wrong of you to hit Ronald Weasley on the nose! And your professors at Hogwarts will not tolerate bullying, fighting or malicious pranking from you children…..but I am proud that you stood up for someone, when you could have let them be bullied…..but no more hitting people Gabriel”

Gabriel looked at his dad and sighed a breath of relief, his dad wasn’t upset at him defending Nemesia, but before Harry got up to leave his room Gabriel asked “Dad! What is a mud blood?”

Harry stopped from leaving the room, turned and sat back down next to Severus and explained to him “A mud blood Gabriel, is a nasty and derogatory term for a witch or wizard who was born to two mundane parents…..it means literally dirty blood, and is as offensive to mundane born magical people as Niger is to a black person, or the term Cracker to a magical person. There is no justification for using the term….and if I ever hear that word from your or your siblings mouths, I will wash out your mouth with soap and water at the very least” and with that Harry left the Gabriel’s room

Harry walked down the bungalow from the bedrooms to the living room, where he knew Hermione would be. The Potters lived in a specially adapted Bungalow because Gabriel’s difficulties, Gabriel had been diagnosed with Duchenne muscular dystrophy. The condition was not as chronic as it would have been in a mundane child, and he could walk short distances unaided, but had to reluctantly use a wheelchair for longer distances. 

Of course the Potters were grateful that the mundane would had medication and therapies that would help treat Gabriel’s condition. Magical potions and therapies would not elevate or treat his condition. After all Gabriel’s condition had been caused by magical means, in fact a large venomous snake called Nangi. 

The Potter bungalow like the Weasley burrow had been added onto over the years, but instead of the bungalow being built upwards, it had sprawled outwards. The whole bungalow was planned on a loose doughnut shape. In the centre was the spacious living room, where the family congregated, in the evening and at other times. The living room was really a covered courtyard, that had a ceiling of two glass windows which could be opened allowing the room to become a courtyard. On the outskirts but part of the room, there were couches, chairs a television and computer. The carpet that run from the edge of the courtyard to the outer walls was a moss green, that gave the impression of grass under a persons foot. The whole room had a messy, natural feel that most people loved as soon as they saw the room for the first time.

The rooms connected by corridors from the living room, looking like the spokes of a wheel, included Harry and Hermione’s en suite bedroom and studies. Another corridor included their Children’s bedrooms and playroom, including the bathrooms. Another spoke housed the enormous library and therapeutic rooms for Gabriel, which included a swimming pool where he had therapy to help him gain strength and co-ordination in his limbs. Another spoke had been added, that housed the guest quarters for friends and family when they came to visit and stay.

Another spoke of the wheel or doughnut housed Winky and Kreacher’s domain, including the kitchen, pantry, and their private rooms. Yet another spoke off the doughnut housed the formal parlour, living room and dining room, which visitors were shown to after gaining admittance. It was very few people that the Potters allowed further than these rooms into the bungalow.

The bungalow was decorated throughout in modest and pale colours. Mostly greens, blues, silvers and the odd brown, for two old Gryffindor’s, there was surprisingly an absence of red and gold decorations in the bungalow. Harry had always been grateful that he had married Hermione, she may not be the most domestic of women, but she was a good wife, best friend, mother and had excellence taste and standards. Not like the shrew Ginny Weasley, who everybody had gambled on Harry marrying at the end of the last wizarding war.

At the end of the war, it had seemed to most magical people that the light side and it’s order of the phoenix was the new power in their society. Dark or neutral aligned families had been fearful of their future, especially when the Saviour of the Wizarding world best friend Ronald Weasley had put forward the lights side demands in the prophet. Ronald, with his families support had insisted in the articles that he spoke for the saviour, and that all creatures, dark and neutral families would be hunted down and either imprisoned or executed. The actions were justified as cleaning up the filth and ensuring that the dark and old way supporters were eliminated. Dark was evil, light was good and creatures whether seen traditionally dark or light were tainted as being dark, because they were different.

Harry as the Saviour of the wizarding world, had put a stop to the lights plans for decimation of the wizarding society. There would be no witch hunts of people after the war, all citizens involved in the fighting or war whether on Dumbledore’s light side or Voldemort’s dark side would be tried. To ensure fairness, Harry had invited the British mundane government to conduct the trials for the newly freed wizarding world.

There had been surprises all round. The British mundane government had asked the Hague court of human rights to oversee the trails. It had taken two long years for all the trails to be held, Hermione and Harry actions in the war had been vindicated, and the Potters had quietly slipped into the background, watching the trails with baited breath with everybody else in the world.

Most Slytheyn families had not been tried as they had stayed neutral in the wars, Draco and his mother had been freed, when evidence had been provided that they had been forced to do their families head and Lord Voldemort bidding. 

Lucius Malfoy had been found guilty with the other members of Voldemort’s inner circle and had been executed for his crimes during the first and second wizarding wars. 

But the biggest shock was that the esteemed Albus Dumbledore had been stripped of his merlin first class award, for his actions over the period of forty years. This included allowing the subjection and bullying of a whole Hogwarts house, child abuse and endangerment and for planning the murder of one Harry Potter, and the actual murder of the light sides long term spy Potions master Severus Snape nee Lord Prince. He had also been found to be guilty of stealing from numerous accounts, including the Potters, Blacks and Hogwarts. 

The whole sordid history of Hogwarts since Albus Dumbledore had become headmaster was finally brought to light. Including the fact that a poor half-blood child Severus Snape had been almost murdered by a group of his peers, and other sordid events were disclosed. 

Members of the light supporting ministry and families were tried. Neville grandmother had been imprisoned for condoning and participating in long term child abuse, his uncle had been imprisoned for child abuse and attempted child murder.

Many Wizengamot Lords and Ladies found themselves imprisoned for their actions towards their wizarding peers. Some ministry officials were not only found guilty but were executed for the crimes and actions during the period of time. 

It was a great relief for many of Harry’s Hogwarts peers to finally see the undersecretary Umbridge tried and found guilty for her actions in Harry’s fifth year. 

The DMLE department including the aurors was decimated, when it’s actions and corruption was uncovered by the mundane investigation. One light family in particular had been decimated by the tribunal for their actions during the war. It was the Weasley family, to Harry and Hermione dismay and disbelief, the family had been embroiled in Dumbledore’s plans, from the very beginning.

Arthur and Molly had with her brothers, had been the ones to torture the Neville Longbottom’s parents into insanity. The Longbottom’s crime was to turn against Dumbledore’s and his order of the Phoenix, and plan with the Potters to emigrate with their children to safety. They were also imprisoned for stealing and Arthur was convicted for a terrorist attack apparently carried out on the mundane venue the Albert Hall during the first wizarding war, with a number of prominent order of the Phoenix members.

Ronald and his younger sister Ginny, were found guilty of stealing money from the Potter accounts and murdering the hero and spy Potion master Severus Snape, as he lay in a coma from Voldemort’s familiar snake Nagani. Percy Weasley had been found guilty of raping pure blood girls and women, starting when he was a prefect for Gryffindor house. To Harry’s shock and shame, Albus his supposed mentor had turned a blind eye to Percy’s attacks at Hogwarts.

The two eldest sons of the Weasley family had also been tried and found guilty of numerous offences, including ward breaking, stealing and torturing of suspected members of Lord Voldemort’s organisation the death eaters. The only member of the Weasley family to come out relatively unscathed and cleared was George Weasley, the surviving twin from the family. But George had turned into a bitter man, who had ensured his children followed his beliefs. Gone was the fun loving prankster, George Weasley had become a wealthy businessman, that only saw money and status as ideals to work towards.

George Weasley had never talked to Harry or Hermione again, when Harry refused to speak at his ex-best friend Ronald Weasley trail, and plead clemency for him and the rest of the family that he had thought of as family.

No Harry could never forgive the Weasley family for their actions, and Harry admitted how deplorable he had found them. But the fact the Weasley’s especially Molly Weasley had declared all Slytherins and dark way followers as evil. Harry had felt unclean, used and ashamed when the Goblins had found traces of compulsion spell, love potions, submissive compulsions and spells in his system, courtesy of the Weasley’s and his supposed mentor Albus Dumbledore. 

It had come as a shock the day of his best friends trail in the court of human rights, when Ronald Weasley had entered a plea of not guilty. Ronald Weasley and the rest of his family had stated like most of the Death Eater organisation and the Order of the Phoenix that the crimes that they had carried out the crimes under superior orders.

The plans that had been found in the Weasley home and other areas, showed that Albus Dumbledore had not planned to die, the curse from the ring that slowly killed him, was due to his greed of wanting the power of being the Death’s master. 

The plan had always been to ensure that Harry married Ginny Weasley, and then walked calmly to his death. Leaving the grieving widow his wealth, titles and power. Hermione was just a consultation prize for Ronald Weasley, a way for him to have the standard of living that he thought he deserved, but without the responsibility. Hermione would be his work horse, or a better description was a slave, her loyalty and submission would be ensured by the continued love and compulsion potions and spells that the Molly Weasley had started to apply to Hermione. 

The mundane tribunal and court never had to use truth serum on the accused or witnesses during the court cases. The mundane had found all the evidence they needed through scouring and following the paper trail that the light and dark fractions had left in their arrogance. Just as the Nazi’s had done during the second world war, the paper evidence and pensive memories of witnesses was enough evidence to prove a person’s guilt or innocence. 

After the wizarding trails had been completed, and the guilty persons punished. The British wizarding society started the long process of integration with the mundane society. Wizarding institutions including the DMLE and St Mungo’s were quickly integrated into their mundane counterpart.

Hogwarts was lucky to survive the wizarding war and its aftermath. Hogwarts found herself rebuilt by the mundane government. Minerva McGonagall the interim headmistress was forced to acknowledge that her natural personality had been subverted over the years by the headmaster Dumbledore, it appeared that all the head of houses and professors had been subjected to compulsion potions, spells and over work to make them docile puppets of Dumbledore.

Professor Fillius Flitwick was appointed the first half Goblin deputy headmaster of Hogwarts. It had been proved during the investigation into Hogwarts, that he and Professor Snape had continually fought with the headmaster to stop bullying, pranking and aid suspected abused children. Fillius had though out the Carrows time at Hogwarts, worked with the Headmaster Snape to protect the children as much as they could. His actions in charming the Hogwarts book of names to only show half blood or pure blood children had it was deemed saved countless mundane wizarding children. 

The headmistress Minerva McGonagall had cried when she realised what the Headmaster Severus Snape had managed at Hogwarts. He had ensured that Minerva was the Hogwarts ward holder during his tenue as Headmaster. How the man had managed to fool not only the ministry, the Carrows and even his friends was a mystery to everybody.

Snape’s funeral had been well attended by everybody, his wishes had been followed and he had been cremated, and his supposed ashes scattered along a local mundane river near his home town, in front of the reporter Rita Skeeter. She had for once published a version of the truth that helped Harry and his friends instead of hindering them.

Harry often wondered what life Severus would have lead if he had lived as himself after the war. Had Ronald and Ginny actually helped him, by supposedly murdering him that morning. 

After all it was easier to love and acknowledge the acrobatic and sarcastic man’s bravery, when he was apparently dead. The history books could paint him as a noble and brave figure, a man who had lived his life strict ethics and morals. Not a man that had as many faults as anybody else, that hated and loved strongly. Who hated his nemesis son, but also loved his best friend’s son, a man who had made like many other people a tragic mistake and paid the ultimate price. How many men thought Harry, mundane and magical had been forced by life circumstances to follow a path or group that were seen as being evil. 

Did all the voters and supporters of the NAZI party, really think they were voting and supporting an evil regime. How many young men had been killed by gangs throughout the world because they had thought that they needed the protection of the gang they had joined. No Harry, could never say that he had loved or even liked (and really there were few people who had liked, let alone loved Headmaster Snape), but he had been the one professor who kept all pupils safe in his potions classroom. Who during Harry’s sixth year had ensured that the pupils at Hogwarts had been taught for once the subject of the Defence against the Dark arts. He had as a Headmaster tried to help and stop the torture of his pupils. He had brought back time and time again information for the light side, about possible plans Lord Voldemort had, and he had protected Harry from himself and others throughout their short acquaintance as a wizard. Or as Neville said at his funeral “Severus Snape was a bastard…..but he was OUR BASTARD! You do not have to love him, or even like the bitter sarcastic man, but we owe him our lives.”

Hogwarts school was now a very different school then the one that Severus Snape or Harry Potter had gone to. The school was inclusive and Fillius and Minerva had ensured that the high academic standards that Hogwarts school used to hold, where being achieved now. There were more subjects taught, the old ways were explained and people allowed to follow them if they wanted to. First year classes for all students, explaining correctly wizarding culture and etiquette as well as classes explaining the mundane equivalent. 

There was a robust anti-bullying culture in the school, the four houses remained, but each house was spilt into a an all-female or male house. Things at Hogwarts were slowly changing, and hopefully improving for everybody concerned. Next year his blood adopted son would be attending Hogwarts, Harry knew that Gabriel would be spoilt and fussed over by the professors and Hogwarts staff. Gabriel was also attending with his small group of friends as well, there were children from a mixture of mundane and magical families.

Gabriel even with his immense physical difficulties, had more love and opportunities then Severus Snape had had in his young life. Gabriel, had been disciplined by his parents and the Potter parents even used mild corporal punishment on their children if it was necessary.

But Gabriel had friends, both mundane and magical, parents and siblings who loved him unconditionally. Gabriel had a rigid moral code that he tried to follow, he worked hard at the subjects he enjoyed and understood. Goofed off on the subjects he disliked including transfiguration, Minerva was already preparing herself with Fillius for teaching Gabriel again there hated subject. But she consoled herself that this time around, she knew the sarcastic young teenager in front of her, she had of course with the other professors been luckily enough to see the Potter family grow and Gabriel with it. 

She now understood that Gabriel’s sarcastic wit and nonchalance was due to the fact that he had difficulty with her subject. The boy was ashamed that he could not grasp quickly or easily the subtleties of her subject. Instead of berating Gabriel and other students about their lack of advancement in her subject, the children were sorted after the first term into inter class groups that were taught at their subject level, it allowed more time to teach children that had a difficulty with a subject. 

In fact there was the first arbitrary sorting of the children when they arrived at Hogwarts, into their houses. When the children returned after the Yule or Christmas break the children were finally sorted into their correct houses. The houses represented a child’s academic standard and not a supposed trait that either hindered or promoted your school career. 

But the biggest fact that gave Minerva and Fillius hope was that this time around the teenager Gabriel nee Severus Snape would be supported by his friends and family. Gabriel was not fighting the effects of his upbringing and his all-consuming love of his only best friend Lilly Evans nee Potter. Who had turned against him in their fifth year, yes Lilly was wrong. She shouldn’t have abandoned her best friend, she wanted the easy way out of a friendship that she felt was hurting and holding her back.

It was only a few years later Lilly had confessed to her, that she felt guilty for pushing her best friend down the dark path he took. She explained that she knew she was being held up as he beckon of a good light witch. But she had turned from her friend when he had needed her support the most, and then it became easier to her to justify her actions concerning Severus, when she saw him stride down the dark path and become a Death Eater. After all she asked, not only of herself but of Minerva as well “How on earth could Severus have done anything else? He had nothing, he was poor and unpleasant to most people, who else would have had him. In the end Lilly had realised that Severus had made what he thought had been a good choice, but had turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life” After all she cried to Minerva, she had made the same mistake, but for different selfish reasons when she fell for her husband James Potter. 

The bullying that he and his house had endured, with others was being addressed by Hogwarts Staff. The Slytherin and Puffs house had both been moved into towers, there were no more pupils discarded into the dungeons. No house was favoured above another house, all houses had their faults and blessings. In fact every year Minerva stood and gave almost the same welcoming speech to the first years, and she would do so this year as well. 

Yes Harry, Hermione and their unofficial adopted family thanked lady magic and any gods every day, that Ronald and Ginny had poisoned the Headmaster Snape. It was such a shame that the potion they administered to the comatose man was not a fast acting potion, but was a permanent de-aging potion, that de-aged Severus Snape to a baby. Harry and Hermione had willingly adopted Severus, changing his name to Gabriel Potter and quickly marrying. And Severus had grown into the teenager, and then hopefully a wizard that everybody would be proud to know.


	5. Voldemorts horcrux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The order of the phoenix and the death eaters find out from the Prophet some interesting information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know where this idea came from! or exactly what the back story is or even how the events happened. But the idea tickled my imagination and here it is. Thanks to all the numerous authors of fan fiction out there who have Harry becoming Snape's son. Or Harry having numerous Lordships etc. please enjoy

Walter Snape sat in the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and waited for the great and good leader of the light Albus Dumbledore to arrive. Walter remembered the meeting at Gringotts bank earlier in the day, when his true identity had been verified. His beloved ma and da, were his adopted parents and his both his real parents were long dead and buried. In fact his parents best friend and his beloved Godfather had hated him just for being his nemesis son. 

Walter wanted this meeting over with, he wanted to start his life over and finally end the insane wizarding war, that was threatening to decimate the wizarding world. The letter he had printed in the Daily Prophet for Albus Dumbledore would provide interesting information to the order, the dark lord and the wizarding world, and put the warlock Albus Dumbledore in a difficult moral and ethical position.

Albus Dumbledore followed the paternalistic philosophy of Unitarianism, boiling down to the premise that the best ethical decision is one that has the most benefit for the most people. Now was the time to see if Albus lived up these ethics and moral guidelines, after all it was different to send a young submissive child in front of a madman to die. But to send a experienced warlock to his death would show commitment that Walter thought the old coot never had.

The members of the order including his hated Godfather and cowardly friends crowded around the kitchen table awaiting for Albus Dumbledore. While they were waiting, the Weasley’s clucked about how terrible the death of the toddler Harry Potter had been, Walter had all the Weasley family and not because they were the poster family for the Light side. But because the whole Weasley family hated Slytherins as much as he hated Gryffindor’s, which was amusing really. Considering that the Lion’s Den was his real parents Hogwarts House.

 

Well the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Malfoy’s and anybody else he detested in this farce of the war would soon have a massive shake up call, and the fun started tonight. Walter tuned in to find Sirius Black claiming that if he had his way Walter would be barred from his presence, after all Walter was the son of his supposed nemesis the well renowned potions master Severus Snape. How it must have hurt to know that his da’s dark mark had been removed soon after the war, and Sirius thrown in to Azkaban prison. Only released when the body of one sainted Harry Potter, the boy who lived and dead toddler had been found when Albus had finally investigated when his little stooge never made it to Hogwarts when he was eleven years of age. Walter was twenty one, so Harry would be twenty two this year, and now because of his real parents the wizarding war would be held in stale mate for all time, it had been brilliant what they had planned and done all those years ago. 

The floo flared to life and one Albus Brian Dumbledore stepped from the it, he greeted everybody with his grandfatherly demeanour, looked at Walter and seemed happy that Walter would taking his da’s place as the order of the Phoenix spy. There was suddenly a tapping and hooting at the window, Molly opened the window and a post owl hopped onto the table, held out his leg where a special edition of the Daily Prophet was strapped to his leg. Molly gave the owl a treat and payed for the paper.

Suddenly the room went quiet as the front page was read by the people around the table, the headlines were very spectacular Walter thought, but also succinct as well. The headlines read 

Both Warlock Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort are each other’s Horcruxes! The article then explained about horcruxes and how they were made, and how it was possible that each of the different leaders in the war had become the host for the others splintered soul. The article also helpfully explained that both wizards had to die at each other’s hand to kill the other person. So for Dumbledore’s light side to win, he only needed to allow Voldemort to kill him and the other way around as well. 

Walter sat back and listened to the babbling from the table, when the noise had abated Walter leant forward in his seat and asked the question of Albus Dumbledore “So Albus! When are you going to allow Voldemort to kill you? After you are dead, we will of course kill the now mortal Voldemort” Walter smirked his Snape smirk and continued “After all! Just think everybody will now be hunting you and the Voldemort, your deaths will bring peace at long last to the wizarding world”

Dumbledore looked shocked at Walters question, suddenly he realised that he was a hunted man and that there would be a price on his and Voldemort’s head. Because he was a horcrux, the aurors would ensure he was killed on sight and his body destroyed. It was treason to make horcruxes, and any that were found were destroyed on sight.

Sirius sat up and said in a soothing manner to his mentor and facilitator “Don’t worry Albus! You can stay here until you have other plans worked out. Your home is mine”

“Nice Mutt!” Walter exclaimed, and then with a wave of his hand he gave copies of his inheritance parchment to the members of the inner circle of the light. Walter sat back and continued “Just so you know old boy! The dark lord’s inner circle is just about now reading the same information you are. As Lord and family head Prince, Black, Potter, Malfoy, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravensclaw, Huffle Puff including other minor Lordships and Liege Lord over my vessels families I hear by remove from the family trees all members of the Dark Lords Orders and the Order of the Phoenix. I demand all payments to be returned to my family vaults that have been stolen from me over the years” Walter stopped took a deep breath and continued “I as Lord Prince and heir the British Magical society hereby reinstate all peoples, creatures and magical beings into British society. That the British Wizengamot had illegally outlawed and evicted from magical society, I as heir to magical Britain give back control sovereignty of the British wizarding society to the British Monarch and her Government” at the look of outraged disbelief on their faces Walter continued “That information is on page two of the Prophet, I signed the agreement with the Queen this afternoon at two. Oh by the way Lady magic has passed judgement on the numerous bonding agreements you had filed for Harry Potter, the details are listed on page three. Seems like the old girl is not very happy with you Dumbles!” 

“But you can’t be Prongslet” Sirius wailed in disbelief at Walter “You look nothing like James or Lilly”

“My adopted parents ensured that I was safe and well hidden” turning to Dumbledore and the rest of the order of the Phoenix Walter Snape nee Harry Potter continued “My aunt Petunia and her husband Severus Snape ensured that I had a normal childhood. I was loved and well looked after, never raised in poverty like the Weasleys, or spoilt because of the wealth and power my parents had like the Malfoys. I learned about both societies, the differences between them. The good and bad in both societies, they also ensured with outside help that I came to know the real people behind my generic parents friends and comrades. My real father was the leader of a gang of bullies, that professors and even the head master of his school condoned and facilitated. My mother was a self-absorbed shrew, who only saw matters in white and black. She threw a friendship of six years for one word” Walter turned to Albus and said “Did you know how much my mother’s parents were disappointed in my mother’s final choice of husband. They had dreams of their daughters marrying honourable men, Petunia made a mistake and married a bigot and bully. My mother also married a bigot and bully. But unlike my aunt, who realised that her husband was a spineless bully and divorced him, my supposedly sainted mother never saw her husband for what he was. NOW ALL OF YOU THIEVING SPINELESS HANGERS ON, LEAVE MY HOUSE AND HOME. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT” and with a wave of his hand Walter transferred everybody outside 12 Grimmauld place. Suddenly in a blink of an eye, the most powerful in the wizarding world had become the powerless, whole families found themselves outside their manors and homes.


	6. A quorum of govenors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special governors meeting is called the summer of the shrieking shack incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everybody about Remus fate in this chapter, and who says the only punishment has to be the goblins or Azkaban. Please note I know most homes are well run with caring staff, but that would not do for this story

Orion Black looked at the head of the Hogwarts board of governors Charlus Potter. Orion mentally raised his eyebrows at the meeting called. The Governors who attended were the old way followers and Charlus Potter. Orion looked over at Abacus Malfoy who wore the same expression in his eyes as he knew he had. Charles took that moment to clear his throat and started the extraordinary governors meeting.

“This Extraordinary Governors meeting is called today on the 4th July 1974, there is only one topic on the agenda. That is the removal of the headmaster Albus Brian Dumbledore from this school. There is an official quorum of the governing board.” Everybody around the table looked dumbfounded at each other, nobody present in the room was expecting the removal of the esteemed headmaster from Hogwarts school. Especially as the man in front of him was a well-known light supporter and family friend of the Headmaster in question.

Lord Potter carried on “It has come to my notice this year, that the headmaster with most of the teaching professors at this school, have actively condoned the bullying of certain students. After further investigations it appears that the headmaster has allowed not only abused children back to their abusers. But has stopped the mundane government from trying to remove the abused children into safe loving homes”

“The headmaster has also illegally forced pupils to take unbreakable magical vows, to ensure their silence and co-operation. One such instance happened this Spring term and involved a werewolf child attacking another innocent child” When Charlus Potter saw the anger start to fly around the room he put his hand up and stated “The only reason I know about this is! Because my son and his group of friends were the children involved in the werewolf incident”

“Makes sense, his beloved James gets almost hurt, and he turns on the headmaster” Malfoy whispered to Orion. Who nodded his agreement with Malfoy.

Charlus Potter seeing the whispered conversation and surmising what it was about, shocked the board when he continued “It was my son and his group of friends who lured a peer into a fully transformed werewolf, on the night of the full moon. It was when Professor Flitwick sent me a letter outlying his suspicions about the event, and found them to be true. That I further investigated matters at Hogwarts, what I found has angered and saddened me. It has also made me re-evaluate my beliefs. It is almost like the transformation of a character in one of the mundanes holy books the bible. When I had recovered from what I had learnt from the letter, I am afraid I took it upon myself to demand that the Goblins complete a full audit of Hogwarts, including its academic standards. Her academic standards will be compared to other magical schools in the world, but also mundane British schools. The other issues I have to raise will be in the Wizengamot council sessions, there is a lot in our society that needs improving gentlemen” 

The meeting continued without the invited presence of the headmaster and his supporters. It was very comical to see the rest of the board and the headmaster and his deputy being sent the wrong way by Hogwarts school. Staircases took them to other rooms and parts of the castle. Whole floors of the castle seemed to appear and disappear. Corridors and short cuts were blocked or led to different parts of the castle. Some two hours later Headmaster Dumbledore and his supporters managed to find the room that the meeting was being held in. Everybody barged into the room to find the Head of the board governors inviting himself to a meeting with Lord Black the next day. 

Albus smiled his grandfatherly smile and said “Well now everybody is here the meeting can begin!”

It was the new chairman of the Governors Orion Black who answered Dumbledore “The meeting is finished Mr Dumbledore, and you will find the changes outlined in the letter that the board has sent you. The changes will also be announced in the next Wizengamot meeting and the daily prophet. Now gentlemen if that is all the business taken care of I will ask Mr Riddle about the appointment we discussed and the other small matter we discussed”

“But! But, there wasn’t hardly anybody at the meeting to make legal. And you need my advice to ensure the correct decision are made and implemented” Albus countered

Lord Malfoy sneered and greatly enjoyed himself when he answered “The letter detailing the meeting was sent two weeks ago to all board members. The board meeting is legal as there was seven members of the board including the ex-chairman of the board of governors. Making a quorum of governors attending the meeting. By the way a new more streamlined board of governors has now been elected by the quorum present. See everybody in the next Wizengamot meeting or Governors meeting if not before”

With that the new board of governors stood up and confirm plans they had made, and hurried out to their other businesses. Just then an owl flew into the room and held out his leg to Albus. Albus took the letters attached to it and gave his long term protégée and deputy her letter. He opened his letter and promptly had a massive mundane stroke at the information contained in the letter.

Albus Dumbledore ended in a mundane nursing home for the rest of his life, after his rehabilitation from the effects of the stroke. Perhaps it poetic justice that the incompetent Hogwarts matron Poppy Pomfrey, instead of correcting treating Albus. Nearly killed him, it was when he was finally transferred to St Mungo’s hospital that the healers found that Albus’s magical core and magic had been so depleted trying to heal and protect from the stroke, that he had become a squib.

The only course of action left, was for Albus to care for twenty four hours a day in a mundane nursing home. Albus long term friend Lord Charlus Potter graciously paid for Albus care. He even moved Albus to new homes, when the condition in his care home changed.

Lord Black walked down the driveway of Albus Dumbledore’s new nursing home. He rang the bell and was pleased to note that the stale smell of rotting cabbages and urine were again present. The carpet looked well-worn and covered in stains which he for one would not be investigating. 

Orion was escorted to Albus Room, it was bare except for a bed, a wardrobe and sink unit. Honestly the room looked like it hadn’t been decorated in ages. Orion looked and noticed the cold, stale dinner left just out of Albus reach. It was a nice touch thought Orion, but really Albus would never be able to feed himself again. Orion looked into the fearful and penetrating eyes of the former headmaster and manipulator and whispered to him “Took Charles months to find this home for you Albus, months! Seems the mundanes keep closing down all the badly run homes, very few of them left now. I hope the bed sores are still as painful as ever, such a shame you can’t get relief from the pain. I see they are starving you as well. Good! Good!, oh a few new bruises have certain nursing staff been a little bit too rough, brilliant” Orion left Dumbledore’s bedside cabinet a bunch of flowers. He turned and said to Albus in a friendly voice “Abacus will visit you next month Albus. Oh by the way the Snape boy is flourishing with his new adoptive family the Flitwick’s, Charles bonded has had a son who is now the Potter heir and I with the agreement of my family have disowned Sirius from the Black family including his magic. Lupin Remus has been put down for the attempted murder of a child, we have to stop Fenfir from visiting you” Orion carried on in in conversational tone “He wants to tear you limb from limb, he blames you totally for his son Remus’s execution. Oh it wasn’t Severus he tried to kill this time but another child. Such a shame and I see again in six months’ time, enjoy the only hell we can put you through old boy” and with that Lord Black turned and walked out of the nursing home. 

Lord Black smiled, it was true that it had become increasingly difficult to find a nursing home that was badly run now. The mundane government after all had inspection and rules the homes had to follow. In fact after the last home that Albus had stayed in had been given an improvement notice, poor Charles could not find a home that met their stringent requirements. So some suggested and they agreed to fund the perfect nursing home for Dumbledore to live in. It had all the requirements they wanted, and the nursing staff were picked from a large group of wizards and witches who needed or wanted to pay Albus back for his crimes against them. 

At first when Albus vast crimes had been unearthed, people had called for either Goblin justice or for Albus to be sentenced to Azkaban. But it was Charles Potter who realised that either option would back fire on them, there were after all still fervent light supporters, who over a period of an extended time would ensure that public opinion demanded that Albus be shown clemency. Charles had implored the Wizengamot to show Albus clemency, let his he said pay for Albus to have the twenty four hour nursing care he deserved. The Wizengamot had agreed and Charles had set about finding the perfect nursing home for Albus. Nursing homes that had absolutely awful reviews and comments. An governmental inspection report of at least needs improvement or below were added to the list of approved homes. Charles alongside his wife and Malfoys bonded had started volunteering at the local general hospitals. Listening and finding out from the nursing and medical staff where the worst nursing homes were. After all the local hospitals staff knew about most of the conditions of the local homes. Yes Orion smiled to himself, Charles had ensured that Albus payed every day and every minute for his crimes against wizarding society and the pupils at Hogwarts. Albus was now at the mercy of vindictive abusive nursing staff. Hungry most of the time, and in pain from grade four pressure ulcers, but best of all he had been forgotten by most of the wizarding society. Charles had been right all those years ago, show a man supposed clemency for his crimes and he is forgotten except as a footnote in magical society history. Hopefully Albus will live another hundred to two hundred years at least before he died.


End file.
